


No good can come from this

by nunu82



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunu82/pseuds/nunu82
Summary: "I thought I made it clear we had no abduction policy""He wasn't cooperating, plus he's cute too"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Intro

Korea 2025 a country run by gangs, the two most popular and high profile Ateez and Monsta. Individually they run their own drug operation, smuggling millions every day.

Monsta   
• Known for their violent and ruthless behaviour   
• The gang are currently bossed by 6 personas  
• They also have their own members who they look after and watch, providing money and food too. Members currently: 589   
• Location of the Monsta mafia clan; Janggok

Ateez• Known for being "Pirates" stealing off the smaller communities, often raiding smaller gangs• The gang are currently bossed by 8 personas • Members in their clan: 789 • Location of their clan; Buyeo 

Ateez  
• Known for being "Pirates" stealing off the smaller communities, often raiding smaller gangs  
• The gang are currently bossed by 8 personas   
• Members in their clan: 789   
• Location of their clan; Buyeo

Ateez• Known for being "Pirates" stealing off the smaller communities, often raiding smaller gangs• The gang are currently bossed by 8 personas • Members in their clan: 789 • Location of their clan; Buyeo   
Lim Changkyun

• Ateez clan member   
• Unaware of the clan and what they do as he's been kept home schooled and inside for most of his life. With occasional trips into cities.  
• Innocent and soft, but wonders why he isn't able to hang out with his hyungs when they go out.   
• Wants to be just like them but doesn't understand why he can't be with them

The mafia clans are run by the heads of each group these are men picked, out of all the members in their clan 

The mafia clans are run by the heads of each group these are men picked, out of all the members in their clan. Picking the strongest, best suited and mentally stable men. But they also have to be very close with each other, often forming romances due to their proximity. Although not related the families tied to the clan, plan pregnancies and then keep the children apart until the time is right for them to run the mafia regime. This makes the clan stronger and larger, in recent years the clans have had mixed gender heads but in recent years it was mainly run by men.


	2. Chapter 1

"Did you sleep well kyunie" San cooed as the youngest brother walked into the kitchen. "Aw your hair" Mingi ruffled the males bed ridden hair.

Whining changkyun sat down at the breakfast counter joining his brothers for food. "I slept okay, although I heard you come in late again"

Hongjoong poured milk into a bowl of cereal pushing it towards the younger male "Ah Im sorry Changkyun we didn't mean too, I did try to make sure we didn't wake you up" Hoongjoong side eyed the boys sat round the table.

"Are you going out again tonight?" The boy asked. A silence then fell among them, just the noise of them eating. "Guys I thought that tonight we were supposed to all hang out together and watch that new movie?" He pouted playing with his food.

"Kyunie I'm sorry we will next week okay? We've just got some work we need to do, it's been really busy at the moment" Seonghwa commented. Causing the younger boy to look up.

"I just wanted to spend some time with guys, I barely see you anymore ever since you started this "new job"" He pouted pulling a face as he finished.

"We will~ When we're free. Now anyway what are you going to do today" Yunho smiled, getting up from his seat and washing his bowl up.

"I have the tutor at 10 and then I think mum said she was coming over" He scraped the last bits of his food up.

"Ah tell her we say Hi, I think dad might be coming over as well later" Wooyoung commented as he moved of his chair, collecting his and san's bowl.

"Mm" Changkyun got up, leaving his cutlery to his brothers to clean as he wandered up to his room.   
Again he thought, why are they always busy, excluding me. They barely even spend time with our parents, he sat on his bed thinking about if he should tell his mother about his brothers behaviour but she'd only dismiss it.

Getting up from the bed, he shuffled into his closet picking up one a light pink sweater and pulling it over his head. Running his hands through his brown locks in an attempt to brush and flatten his hair.

Just as he was about to lay on his bed one of his brothers shouted up the stairs.

"Kyunie the profesor is here" Jongho called.

Sighing he picked up his phone, walking out towards the door. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to go to school like the people he had read in his books, he also couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed outside unaccompanied like the characters too.

"Good morning sir" He bowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The teacher nodded in acknowledgment "Good morning Changkyun, ready for our session?"

"You've been teaching me for how long now ? please call me kyunie" He laughed at the teachers still use of formality with him. "Unfortunately I am, maths again?"

"Of course" The teacher chuckled following the student through the halls of the house into their usual room of practice.   
—   
As the hours went on, changkyun couldn't focus on his work too disappointed at the conversation he had with his brothers. They had already left for work anyway so it was just himself and the teacher, who was now slowly packing away the text books and stationary the pair had used during the day.

"Hey changkyun everything okay? You seem pretty distracted today?"

"Ah just feeling a little tired that's all" He forged a smile.

"Hm, well maybe next week we could go out for one of our lessons ? I know you like to explore sometimes but I don't see any harm in just walking into the village"

"Yeah of course! Do we have to go to the village though? Can't we go somewhere else? Everytime I go there people always stare at me like something's wrong with me" He watched as the professor bit his lip, avoiding changkyun's gaze.

"I'll ask your parents but you know how they feel about that"

"It's not fair i'm 18, I'm not part of whatever my brothers do and I'm not even allowed outside on my own" The boy sulked, getting up from his table . "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, I..I just i'm frustrated at the moment I just want to be like that"

"I know but i'm sure you will soon try not to stress too much, i'll see what I can do" The teacher spoke as he copied the boys actions also getting up. "I'll talk to your mother, take care changkyun" He patted the boys shoulder exiting the room.

"you can call me kyunie" He mumbled, following the man out towards the door. Watching the man leave out the exit, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he wandered to the lounge.

Ever since he had been born the days and weeks were the same, the TV was banned, and all books had to be checked before he could read them. Never understanding why his brothers could go out and follow a different set of rules. During the time he was alone he'd often right music, or play on the switch he got for his birthday. Occasionally beating jongho and mingi at mario kart when they were free.

He made himself some lunch sitting alone in the kitchen, the rice was just cool enough for him to digest as he scooped it into his mouth.

Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking rang though the house indicating his mum was here, sighing he put the chopsticks down waiting for her arrival at the door. Before too long his mother arrived in view, she stood in expensive earrings, a long black coat and white dress. Her heels adding about two inches to her height.

"Good Afternoon Changkyun, how are you today" She smiled, he never understood her expressions. She would also treat yeosang with genuine emotions and much more love than the other brothers, almost fake expressions with the rest.

"Im okay just feeling more bored than usual"

She muttered something under her breath before replying "I heard, the professor called asking that you requested some time outside but not in the village" She sighed continuing "You know we can't do that, not right now anyway."

He didn't bother arguing with her as he knew it was no good "Whatever, are you staying tonight?"

"Don't get annoyed at me Kyunie these are the rules, you've always followed them so well. I don't know what has gotten into you recently but "this" She pointed at his body. "Needs to stop, we don't need added stress from you as well as work, especially with your brothers working harder than ever"

Rolling his eyes he finished his food, watching as his mother tapped away on her phone whilst waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Did they tell you that they would be later home tonight?"

He hummed in response, putting his plate away and leaving the room. There was no point in staying as she would just kill the conversation or talk about how great her other children were.

As he left and flopped onto the bed, his thoughts consumed his mind, wandering why he wasn't good enough to join them and the stupid rules following him.

Maybe I should try escape out with them, see where they go?


	3. Chapter 2

"Hyung! Are you sure the buildings are secure? We have a lot of goods stored tonight? Is their not another building we could distribute them all between instead of the same location?" Kihyun asked as the group were huddled around a small table going through pay checks and paperwork.

"Kyun stop worrying" Shownu sighed "It'll be fine it's just for one night and we have guards watching over it all" He finished signing a check.

"Exactly, now come on lighten up after all this work is done we can all relax, have some beer and watch something together" Hyungwon patted the worried boy on the shoulder.

"I guess, I just don't feel right about it" Kihyun rubbed the back of his neck.

"You always say that, but just don't worry think about all the money we will make after we ship it tomorrow" Minhyuk winked wrapping his arms around hyungwon and jooheon who were sat by his sides.

They all laughed knowing that this was their biggest batch of drugs, products and weapons they had ever sold. It was going to somewhere in Busan and if this batch was a success with a good review then the groups name would be sure to fly round to over gangs and villages not just in Korea but internationally.

"Done" Shownu out down his pen, indicating he had finished finalising the last pieces of work.

"Thank god, I don't want to do anything else today. Can we order something in tonight?" Jooheon asked.

"Of course Joo, pizza sound good?" Wonho asked the whole group.

"Sounds good to me" Minhyuk nodded, followed by other comments of agreements.

"Great I'll go order if you guys wanna head upstairs and set up the lounge" Shownu suggested as he collected the paper organising it into piles in front of him.

The members made their way out of the room, a secret place located under their house in which they kept a small table and set of 6 chairs. They were the only ones with access into it as it also contained a small filling cabinet filled with all the information of their members, people, rivals and money.

"Here let me sort this while you make a call" Kihyun suggested taking the paper off the oldest male and wandering over to the cabinet.

Shownu simply smiled in response pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialling the familiar take away number.

—-

It didn't take long for the food to come, and the boys all shared with each other whilst they were slumped in the lounge. Each one were intertwined feeding the other food.

Shownu was sat on one of the sofas kihyun perched in his lap, while Minhyuk was lying down on another with hyungwon in his arms, and finally the last sofa was filled by wonho and jooheon who were sat cuddled up with the largest pizza box sat in their lap.

Shownu has often credited their success and teamwork down to the fact the boys were very close to each other. Once they had all met and been appointed to the leaders of the Monsta gang, it was like a switch had been flicked they all began to feel emotional and romantic feelings instantly. Something that normally took the previous groups of leaders years to establish but with them it was instant.

"Kihyun ah you still seem tense" Shownu whispered in the younger males ear.

"I just feel weird about the operation still, I'm just worried that's all" He leant further back in to his leaders back trying to ease his tension.

"Honestly Ki It'll be fine, hmmm." He nuzzled his face into the boys neck, his arms wrapping around the boys torso.

"Why do you get all hyungs cuddles I want them too" Jooheon whined getting up from his position and flopping onto the pair, gaining a grumble from the men below.

"Jooheon get off your heavy" Kihyun pouted trying to push the youngest boy off.

"Nope not until I get some of his hugs too" He started, causing shownu to chuckle at his childish behaviour.

"alright jooheony why don't we all sleep together tonight then you can get mine as well as the others too. I think it would be good for Kihyun to relax anyway."

Jooheon got off the pair, nodding in agreement. The other members in the room also humming a yes.

This was a common sleeping arrangement, and although each member had their own room there was one room with a bed taking the whole space up in which they would often all sleep together in. 

"Come" Minhyuk got up grabbing kihyun's wrist and pulling him out the room "I'll run a bath for you then we can all get some sleep"

As the duo left, the remaining men got up from their positions and began to clean the pizza boxes and fizzy drink bottles out of the room. Folding up their blankets and turning off the film.

"Hyung kihyun is just worried right? There's nothing planned to happen?" Wonho whispered in his leaders ear making sure the others didn't hear.

"I'm sure, I checked with the guards before I order the pizza. It'll be fine" Shownu rubbed the mans back in an attempt to reassure him.

"Alright If you say so" Hoseok took the spare pillows from the room and exiting out along with the other members heading upstairs to their shared room.

An outsider looking into the house would see a group of men, bonded by their lifestyle and families choices who have nothing but love to share. But they wouldn't see the brutality and animalistic behaviour they shared when they would go out into the rival gangs stealing and committing crimes unimaginable.

They kept that side hidden from their own people who trusted them, the only ones who would see the good side of the men. But the outside gangs and groups lived in fear of their attacks, reading horror stories of what they could do.

—-

"Here, I filled it with your favourite scent and bubbles kyun" Minhyuk smiled gesturing to the tub as kihyun walked in.

"Thanks Min, I owe you one" He replied breathing in the sweet smell of cotton candy from the bath.

"Anytime" He planted a soft kiss on the shorter boys forehead before exiting the bathroom leaving him to wash in peace.

Why can't this sick feeling leave   
This just doesn't feel right

Kihyun tried to push his thoughts to the side as he discarded his clothes, stepping into the hot water. As soon as he sat down and submerged his body, he felt instantly better. Letting the essences of the water relax his muscles.

Maybe I am just stressed about this delivery, it's our best one yet.   
—  
Just as he was about to shut his eyes, almost the thoughts left his head.

Almost. "Kihyun hurry up jooheon wants to sleep but he won't settle without you" Hyungwon knocked on the door. He knew it was too good to be true, sighing he called back to the man "Okay Im just getting out"

Stepping out of the tub, he quickly grabbing a clean towel from the side wrapping his body up in order to not lose any heat. He bent down pulling the plug just before he picked up a pair of dark blue boxers sliding them up his legs.

Walking over to the bathroom door he pushed it forward being greeted with the view of his members spread out on the bed, waiting for him to join.

"Come here" Wonho lifted the duvet up moving up against hyungwon so that kihyun could join them.

Moving to join them all, there was comments of goodnights and gratefulness as they all began to fall into a deep sleep.

Not anticipating the night that would ruin all their future plans


	4. Chapter 3

"So the time is 10pm, we have approximately fifteen minutes until the van will depart outside. Has everyone got everything we need" Hongjoong sternly asked as his members stood around him.

"Yeah, the guns are in this bag" Yunho pointed to his and jongho's back. "The empty bags for the supplies are in theirs" He pointed to wooyoung and san.

"Right, and you called the Jung's to get an empty van to meet us at the location in order for us to carry the supplies" The leader asked.

"Yeah we're all good hyung, everything's perfect. Soon we'll have all the monstas goods, drowning them in bankruptcy and lifelong debt. Ruining their name for years" Seonghwa laughed, causing the men to all smirk knowing that this could possibly be their last heist. The goods they would steal would be enough to sell off and make money from for years.

A flash of lights, coming from outside indicated their ride was here and they had to start making a move.

"Ready boys" Hongjoong smiled as all the men put their hands together in a pile "Eight makes one team" They whispered giving a small cheer.

Quickly they opened up the front door, picking up all their gear and heading out to meet their shofar.

Not noticing that a worried and panicked changkyun stood behind the wall listening to their every word.

He had read about guns and gangs in his stories never thinking that his brothers could be part of it.

What job were they really working with? They were also so kind and nice to me... most of the time.. but why did they need guns?

Who were the monstas? we're they the people in the village?

The boy had so many questions he didn't hear the car engine begin to start up from outside indicating they were leaving.

He shook his thoughts and carefully crept over to the front door, trying to peep out of the window located next to it.

Pulling the curtain back he saw the van drive off his brothers clearly riding in the back.

F**k it, I want answers. I don't want to live in this secrecy anymore.

His parents weren't home tonight , so he grabbed the set of keys and slipped out his home.  
He had tried to leave the house once in the middle of the night, but he got caught by his brothers as well as the neighbours, which ultimately led to a number of punishments from his parents. They took away his books for a week, refused to cook him any meals apart from rice and he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. They locked him in his room, which to him felt like years but in reality was just for a week.

—

Changkyun followed the main road, walking alongside it in the bushes. It was a single road that eventually pulled of the main sector and across an old dusty path. His brothers car wasn't driving too fast so he was able to keep up with their movement but it came to a halt as soon as they pulled onto the unpaved road.

Watching he saw the van open it's doors, revealing his brothers dressed in harnesses, guns strapped on either side of their chest. Empty bags hanging from strings attacked to their shoulders.

Who are you ? these aren't the boys I've grown up with

He was still watching as they gave a signal to the guy driving the van, who quickly turned the vehicle around driving back up to the highway.

Debating whether he should go out and say something he quickly made a decision as the group moved forward walking down the trail. Changkyuns inquisitive mind got the better of him as he followed them hiding behind the bushes.

Soon enough the track came to an end, a huge gate stood in place protecting what looked to be a huge barn. 

Was this were they would sneak off to in the middle of the night?

Perhaps not. Jongho and seonghwa climbed the gate and unlocking it from the other side so that the rest of the group could enter. They didn't bother closing the gate, allowing changkyun to easily follow after them.

But his blood soon went cold as a single sound rang through his ears. A gun shot. his brother who he would play animal crossing with, make hot chocolates with had just shot a man in cold blood.

He felt hot tears run down his face as wooyoung laughed watching the man covered in blood fall to his knees.

what the f**k

Terrified and too frightened to stay any longer he slipped back through the gate sprinting up to the main road, not daring to look back.

Almost tripping through the bushes and terrain he quickly made it home, sneaking in through the front door. Praying nobody had seen him leave or re enter, but it was unlikely anyone would have due to the time and how dark it was outside now.

Slipping his shoes off, and taking them upstairs to his room. He locked the door behind him slipping to the floor.

Wtf wtf wtf.. What do I do?! I just witnessed a man get murdered not even by a stranger by my own brother. 

keep calm changkyun it's fine it's fine, you are just tired your imagining things.

Changkyun POV

My heart was racing, and I was trying to get my breathing under-control. Should I stay up ? See if what I had seen tonight was actually true? Real?

I had to...at least to answer my questions about what I had seen.

Getting up from my position on the floor I picked up my shoes giving them a quick clean to show that I hadn't left the house. Chucking my clothes off and putting my pyjamas on I sat down on the edge of my bed anticipating for their return.

I didn't have to wait too long as within an hour, I heard the front door unlock.

Rushing to my feet, I shakily turned my bedroom door handle sliding past the wooden panel. As I crept along the hall bending down so I could look at them properly I noticed they were covered in blood. My heart sank, I wasn't imagining what I thought I had saw it was real. I had stayed up to see them come in and out of all those times they had never come back with blood or anything of what he was seeing right now.

Squinting he saw how they had piled up loads of bags in the front of the house as they each took turns entering the house with more bags.

"Alright this is the last" Mingi spoke as he entered the house closing the door behind him.

"F**k hyung we've out done ourselves, I didn't think we'd manage to get 10% but we've got the lot" San laughed.

"Yeah hyung, god I wish I could see the look on their faces tomorrow when they wake up and realise that this is all gone and 10 of their men are dead" Yeosang evilly chuckled planting his hand on wooyoungs back.

"Don't celebrate too early guys, we don't know how they'll react. Knowing that they have nothing now I presume they won't retaliate, but their Monsta. Who kill anything in the path, you know how ruthless they are" Hongjoong spoke coldly killing the mood.

"Mmmm but they most likely won't" Yunho chimed as they all laughed walking into the kitchen.

How could they kill people just like that, and what did they take? I didn't want to hear any more of their conversation and silently headed back to my room, jumping straight into my bed.

God how I wish I never had left my house..


	5. Chapter 4

The monsta home was in complete chaos, arguments were tearing the members apart and panic was sweeping through the home.

"I can't believe you hyunwoo?! I told you !! I had a bad feeling about leaving all the loot in one place, especially close to the ateez gang" Kihyun was screaming at the leader as the other males were sat in the kitchen trying to understand what had happened. "They've killed ten of our best men, taken thousands of pounds of loot and if this gets out we are done for" He pushed on the oldest boys chest.  
"Why didn't you just listen to me?!" Kihyun stormed out the room.

"Hyung, we need to go to the barn now and see how much damage is done, baekhyun called and said that they had just got there about half an hour ago so let's go and see. They could have exaggerated about it" Jooheon tried giving a smile.

"I'll go get kyun and i'll meet the rest of you in the car, we need to hurry before any of the local news get a hold of this. not to mention the groups in busan." Wonho spoke exiting the room in search for the boy.

——

The group arrived on the scene, as the drove closer one of their most trusted friends was stood around ten body bags. A disappointed and upset expression plaster on his face.

"How bad is it?" Shownu asked as they opened up the doors to their car walking towards their friend.

"Bad hyung, take a look for yourself" Baekhyun said nodding towards the door to the barn.

The entrance was completely broken through, the doors hanging off their hinges, keypad shot through.   
As they stepped into the barn, they all gasped at the complete state of the place. Storage containers had been broken into, left over money crumpled and pressed into the floor, there was nothing left. The whole place had been ransacked.

"There's...there's nothing" Hyungwon whispered.

"We are done for hyung how can we come back from this, this was everything we had" Minhyuk picked up a £5 bill off the floor scrunching it in his hands.

"They'll pay for this, we show them no mercy" Wonho growled kicking at an empty box.

"Agreed, they won't expect us to retaliate. Seeing as we have nothing, but we have until what monday to get the delivery to busan? We have a few guns left at home, using what we have we can try and find out where they stored this"

"Hyung that gives us three days to find them get this back and then deliver on the monday?" Hyungwon furrowed his brows together scratching his head.

"We can do it look, I'll ask baekhyun to check the CCTV and see if we can track their vehicle" Shownu paced round the men.

"Too late hyung, I just did" The boys friend walked into the barn holding a laptop "I checked the recording it shows footage of a van coming into the property and leaving after they killed the first guard it cuts out. They must have deleted all the footage of during the heist" He sighed.

"Can we not track the car they travelled in on the way to the attack?" Kihyun asked.

Baekhyun shook his head in response "We already tried it was a locally taxi company run by Ateez there is no way they'd tell anything. We wouldn't be able to get close enough anyway." The boys stood in silence, anything operated by another gang had protection it was part of an unwritten mafia rule. If an outside gang tried to interfere there would be extreme consequences and often violence.

"Can I see the video anyway?" Minhyuk asked. Taking the laptop from the man, he replayed the footage quickly noticing something strange about it.

"Wait.. what.. who is that?" Minhyuk pointed at the screen. The rest of his members walking up to stand behind him taking a look at the footage.

"I don't recognise that boy? Is he a member of ateez?" Shownu asked as they watched the boy on the screen follow the gang into the entrance.

"If he was why would he be following behind?" Kihyun replied.

"He's crying look. Zoom in" Hyungwon noticed now all eyes were drawn on the small figure running from the scene.

"We need to find out who this is and why he was here too? He could be a spy from busan or an outside not tied to any gang" Wonho stated walking away from them.

"Or he could be part of ateez and if he is then we've just found our map to the goods" Jooheon smirked moving away from the laptop also.

"Shit hyung your right, hey baekhyun can we track this guy?" Wonho questioned.

The friend nodded quickly pulling the laptop away from the group and tapping away at the keys. 

The members stood watching in anticipation, hoping that this could lead them to their valuables.

"Here! Here! I got him, he crosses the main road he's going into ateez territory but it's still on the edge of the main land" Mainland was the area in which people not part or members of mafia gangs would live. "I think I can hack into the security.. Just two seconds" He was now clicking all over the screen the guys watching over his shoulder like a hawk.

"There look, you can see him slip through a gate to that house. It's huge look at it god, I wonder who he is and who's house that is"

"Can you fast forward this cctv here" Minhyuk asked pointing at the screen.

"Sure?" Baekhyun, forward the tale revealing something the group could only cheer at.

"Oh my god.. that's where they are! That's where they have the goods, how stupid to not keep it protected somewhere more secure" Hyunwoo laughed.

The screen showed that almost an hour late the ateez gang had arrived at the same house the boy had ran into. Not only that but it also showed them unloading all the stolen loot into the house.

"Oh minhyuk thank god you spotted that kid out" Hyungwon whispered into the boys ear.

"Can you keep an eye on the house for us, while we plan to get the goods back?" Kihyun asked.

"Of course, I'll send all the information later. I honestly thought we had lost all this"

"Me too hyung, right but let's go grab everything we need to take our stuff back" Jooheon announced exiting the barn careful not to trip on any broken bits of door scattered in the floor.

"Who is that boy though?" Shownu questioned.

"Who knows hyung, let's not worry for now. Just enjoy the fact it didn't completely f**k up" Minhyuk chimed.

"Come on ! Guys we need to hurry and steal this all back tonight in any hope of covering this up" Kihyun shouted from outside the barn.

The pair just smiled at each other wandering out of the building joining their members in the car.

What a long night it would be


	6. Chapter 5

Changkyun woke up around midday the action from last night completely draining him. Along with waiting most of the night for his "brothers" if that's what he should call them still, sleep and leave early for work.

Saturday was his favourite day of the week, his parents weren't coming round, his brothers would normally work all weekend and would often return late Monday afternoon. This meant he had the whole house to himself, able to snoop through rooms, play on his game consoles and watch the latest movies.

However something else was on his mind today, he wanted to find out what was in those bags the boys had brought in last night.

I'd make sure to put everything back the way I found it so they don't notice.

I just want more answers

Changkyun POV —-

I flung my legs to the side of the bed, pushing up onto my feet. My stomach growled as soon as I took a step forward, which I probably shouldn't ignore so I grabbed a bear by hoodie slipping it over my head as I exited my room.

As expected I was met with the silence of my house, nobody home as per usual. Walking down the stairs I noticed how the carpet was slightly damp, they must have washed it before they left, I didn't want to imagine whatever it was that caused the marking. Most likely blood.

Trying to block that mental image out of my head I made my way to the kitchen, noticing a small handwritten note left on the side.

Good morning kyunie,   
We're out all weekend and will probably be back Tuesday due to important business meetings. There's money on the side for take out and the number too, don't forget to plug the phone into the wall otherwise it won't work.

Stay safe   
Ateez

Changkyun just scoffed, stay stafe ? how could I went my brothers are literal murderers. Scrunching the paper up he tossed it in the bin next to the kitchen cooker. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and left the room, checking the lounge for any signs of the bags.

Nope not here.. Hmm, changkyun skipped over to the back door he knew it wouldn't open but tried it anyway.

What about their room?

I knew I shouldn't snoop in their room, but surely they were hiding it somewhere in the house, they wouldn't expect me to break the rules and go look.

I trotted up the stairs until I was met with their bedroom. I often wandered what the kept in here but everytime I got close or tried to look past them, they would close the door immediately and take me away.

God why hadn't I done this sooner

With a quick turn of the handle it opened, revealing a darkly lit room. 8 king beds were spaced along the left hand side wall, with matching black wardrobes opposite. Walking inside I shit the door behind me, taking in the view.

Guns and weapons were attached to the wall which as i took a closer look stopped in front of a smaller door.

Where did this lead too? I've lived in this house my whole life how had I never noticed a spare room?

I edged forward nervous to see where the mystery door led too. But curiosity got the best of me.

Shakily I pushed on the frame which surprisingly opened.

I knew it...

Standing before my eyes was the piles of bags from last night, it was a small room which clearly was used for secret stock i presumed but right now it was home to this.

Unzipping one of the many bags, I was met with a mix of weapons, money and from the looks of things drugs that had been messily shoved inside.

Who are they? And who's was this? Was it really worth killing somebody over.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I took a step back.

Whatever this is, I don't want to be a part of it. I'd watched enough films and read enough books to know that this would end me up in either jail or most certain death.

Shutting the small room closed, I ran out the bedroom making sure to not knock anything on my way out.

I can't stay here.. I can't stay with them... even though they were my brothers I couldn't trust them anymore.

Checking the time I noticed it was about 2pm, I'd call for a pizza at 6pm and then i'd escape leave here for somewhere anywhere but here.

If i phoned for food no one would notice or question anything abnormal, my mother would often call the only phone in the house asking if I was okay if i hadn't ordered food. Which was only a simple act of making sure I hadn't left.

Running my hands through my head I couldn't help but feel excited and scared at the possibility of freedom. But if i was found, who knows what would happen.

I wouldn't let myself get caught though.. I couldn't

——-

any second now

The pizza normally turned up so quick, but tonight it felt like it was taking years. My bags were completely packed and were waiting by the stairs so that I could quickly take the pizza and then leave straight after.

I peeked our the side window again, watching as I saw some headlights come towards the house.

thank god, I wonder what had taken so long

As I looked again ready to open the door I noticed that it wasn't just one car.. there was a second set of headlights following the car, then a third and I think I could see a forth.

Watching the cats draw closer to the house, made my heart quicken it's pace. And as the light hit against the vehicles I noticed there was no pizza logo on the side of the cars.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit they couldn't be back early they never are.. if they found me leaving now the trouble i would be in.. i'd never see the light again.

I peeked again to double check it was just my brothers but instead I was met with 7 bodies I didn't recognise exiting the cars. That was definitely not ateez.

My stomach dropped, I needed to hide.

Quietly I locked the door, before turning around to sprint up the stairs grabbing my bag in the process.

Think changkyun! Where could you hide? My bedroom too obvious, the bathroom ? they'd just know.

Bingo. The secret room in the boys bedroom, without hesitation I pushed their door open slamming it shut as I ran to the secret spot. Praying to god that they wouldn't find me in here.


	7. Chapter 6

Changkyun POV -

I could hear my heart beating faster and faster, blood racing as I sat on the carpet my hand on the door handle.

Loud shouting could be heard from downstairs as unfamiliar voices were searching the house. Crashes and the sound of destruction also rang through the house.

But then it stopped.. We're they leaving? Moving forward I pressed my ear up against the door trying to listen to any more sounds. However the sound I heard was enough to make me shake in fear.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and they didn't sound like just one pair.

We're they coming to check in here? Oh my god, I'm going to die. Just keep breathing changkyun, it's fine my brothers surely will be here soon and they'll save me. They won't find me in here..

I was trying to focus on my breathing, moving away from the door and covering my mouth with my hand. When I heard the bedroom door slam open, a rush of shouting entering the room.

shit. I'm done for.

I brought my knees to my chest, resting my head on top of them in an attempt to make myself small and disappear from the room. But I knew they would see me as soon as the door was opened, the bags were stacked too high and tight together for me to even attempt to hide behind them, and they was no where else to go.

"HEY, Hyung look! Try that door?!" I heard a voice shout.

Loud heavy steps came closer to the only barrier keeping my identity hidden, and then with one twist of the handle the door came flying open.

I couldn't hear anything, too afraid to look up at the person standing in the door frame.

"Someone's hear!" The man shouted, looking up I watched as he pulled out a gun aiming it straight at me. He was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny black jeans and boots to match the colour. His hair was white with blue strips in it, and he looked ridiculously intimidating.

"Are you armed? Move your hands above you head" He spoke sternly nodding towards me.

Shakily, I moved my hands that were tightly gripping my legs and stuck them on top of my head.

"Now get up and walk forward, don't try anything as we won't hesitate to shoot"

Shuffling forward and out of the small room I was met with three other men in the room. All in matching outfits but with different hair colours and figures.

One was really tall and a little skinner than the rest, standing by the door clearing trying to keep watch. Another had dark black hair and was checking under the bed, stopping as I faced them all. Finally the last man had dark brown hair, bitting his lip as he looked me up and down.

"What's your name?" The one in front of me asked, lowering the gun.

"C..Ch..Changkyun" I stuttered out.

"Changkyun? Are you a new member of ateez I don't recognise the same ?" The tall one spat out. 

"I'm just their brother, please I don't know anything" I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"I think you do~, seeing as your sat in the room with all our goods" The brown haired boy smirked as he stood behind the blue haired one.

"I..I didn't know, please they never let me in their room. I only saw them with this the other night I didn't know about any of this" My now my hands were shaking on top of my head and I could feel my stomach churning.

"Your so cute, acting all innocent. Please, stop embarrassing yourself"

"Minhyuk maybe he doesn't know anything look at the state of him" The black haired one looked at me questioning. As the one now named minhyuk came closer to me looking deep into my eyes. mm

"True, you do look scared I suppose" He took a piece of my hair wrapping it around his finger. "Plus your pretty cute" He smirked.

"Minhyuk!"

"Alrifht alright sorry wonnie, I'm just trying to see if he's telling the truth"

"Yeah well flirting isn't going to help, now hurry up before they get back. We need to get the bags out of here" The supposed wonnie spoke.

"What do we do with him?" The raven haired asked.

"Help us carry the bags changkyun maybe then we'll consider saving your life" Minhyuk laughed pulling my hands from my head.

"I can't if my brothers know i'd help with the robbery, They'd kill me" I whispered.

"Well then who would you rather be killed by. I promise if you choose us i'll do it extra slow" Minhyuk smirked.

"Please, you have to believe me I don't know anything I... I was trying to run away before you came look in the room" I nodded to the secret room. "My brothers killed someone the other night, I..I watched them by accident.. Please I don't want to be involved with anything like this.. I'll help you but I beg you save my life" I started to cry, still in disbelief of what was happening.

I couldn't hear anything just a murmured conversation.

"Hey look at me, answer this question first then we'll decide" The black haired one placed his palms on my shoulders.

Nodding I looked directly at him, waiting for him to continue. "Where were you the other night? When you saw your brothers commit murder?"

"I..I don't know it wasn't far from here, a small road of the main road it." Minhyuk laughed rolling his eyes. "It ... It was a big barn, a gate at the entrance, I'm not allowed outside the house very often so I don't know my way but I could try and show you?"

"Not necessary, okay changkyun, if that is your real name, help us carry the bags to the car and then we'll see what to do" The boy took his hands of my shoulders gesturing towards the small room.

I entered and picked up as many as I could, shakily walking back out and waiting by the door.

"Come, lets see what hyunwoo thinks of this" The boy who threatened me at the beginning said. Pushing me forward with his elbow.

We walked in silence down the stairs, and as we left the last step I was met with another pair of men. If I thought the ones upstairs were scary these were even worse, both had a look of disgust and anger written on their face.

The tall muscular one with red hair pulled out a gun clearly startled at my position next to the other man.

"Wonho what do you call this" He flicked the gun towards me.

"We found him hiding in one of the rooms upstairs, he claims to not know anything. So maybe we should take him with us, could be helpful with information about ateez"

I watched as the smaller boy next to the taller rolled his eyes looking away.

"I thought I made it clear we have a no abduction policy" He said but didn't look completely confident.

"But he's so cute and he will definitely be helpful" Wonho whined. Why was this boy so insistent on my coming.

"Fine, but If he steps a foot out of line, I won't hesitate to kill" He coldly stated, moving out the way of the front door, in order for us to exit and load the car.

What the hell was I getting myself into


	8. Chapter 7

Changkyun POV-

They had left me in the car, sat next to wonho as they carried on collecting all the other bags from upstairs.

"Changkyun if you're lying about anything, you should say now before we get back" Wonho turned to me, smiling. 

"I promise i'm not lying" I wiped a tear from falling down my face. "Honestly there's a bag upstairs of all my stuff that I was going to take"

"When you were going to leave?" He asked.

I just nodded, not expecting for him to suddenly just leave the vehicle. I watched him from the window as he went back inside bumping into minhyuk re entering.

As I sat there fumbling with my hands, I could hear the discussion of me from outside as they looked like they were finishing packing the final bags. Will they really spare my life or was all some sick game.

However my thoughts were cut as the sound of the car door opening stopped me from wandering.

"This bag right?" Wonho asked as he tossed me my luggage. "It's a little light though for going on the run? Where would you even go?"

"The police station?" I scoffed placing the bag on my lap.

"And? What would they do ?" He laughed.

"I've watched movies, they always help people when ever the struggle" I looked at my lap 

"You really don't know anything do you?" He looked away from me muttering under his breath.

The car door slid open again, the other members pilling in with two of them getting into the front seats.

"Let's go, baekhyun checked the cameras and apparently they aren't far away" The smaller boy in the front spoke. Before turning right round in his seat to face me "If you've told them anything-

"I haven't I swear" I quickly responded.

"Mmm" He turned back around to face the road.

I looked out the window again watching as we pulled away from the house, I could help but feel relieved but I'm not sure why ? Weren't people supposed to be sad if they were leaving their family and home for something new?

———

Finally after what felt like hours of driving we approached a huge black gate, you couldn't see through but there were guards at the entrance.

"Good evening Sir, did everything go to plan?" The guard asked as shownu rolled down the window.

"Not exactly but we have the goods, can you open up please it would be nice to get some sleep tonight"

"Of course Sir, take care" The guard slipped into a small box of the side of road.

The huge gate slowly began to open, causing loud creaks to be heard. It looked heavy and very secure so whatever was inside must be important. Rolling forward the car began to drive through, revealing a large village with very modern looking houses. Each one looked unique and expensive, completely different from the next.

Then all of a sudden the houses disappeared from view as we slowly began going up a hill away from the centre of a village.

I gasped in surprise as I was met with a view of a mansion, glass windows from floor to ceiling, illuminated by spotlights following the outside walls.

Shownu pulled the key out of the engine as we pulled up outside the oak wood front door.

"Leave the bags in the car, we will worry about them in the morning" He said before opening up his side door.

I watched and waited for all of them to get out of the car before climbing out myself. Most of them had all immediately gone towards the entrance of the house however one lingered waiting for me to get out.

"My name is jooheon by the way, your probably really scared right now but don't be. I don't really understand you but I think hoseok hyung likes you and will make sure you don't get hurt" The boy smiled salt me as we walked towards the house.

"Hoseok?"

"Wonho, I mean. He's the kindest out of all of us, minhyuk too"

"I doubt that" I rolled my eyes "I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the others he would have killed me"

"I wouldn't have, I was just trying to scare you" Minhyuk said behind my ear causing me to jump.

"Come, let me show you where you will stay tonight?" Jooheon grabbed my hand pulling me into their house.

The inside was just as mesmerising as the outside, it was a simple design but it looked so fancy and expensive. White walls were decorated by beautiful whales drawn in gold captured in picture frames. The floors were marble and chandeliers hung from the ceiling made of marbles.

"He can sleep in your room wonho he's your problem" The small boy spat walking off upstairs, shownu following him.

"Kihyun don't be grumpy" Hoseok shouted back, taking my hand from jooheon and leading me upstairs.

We walked past a number of doors, I lost count after 8 but now we had appeared in front of a gold coloured one. Which i presumed belonged to wonho.   
He pushed it forward revealing his luxurious room, with what looked like the worlds most comfortable bed directly centred in the middle.

"Here you can sleep in my room tonight i'll share with hyungwon, if you need anything shout. The bath room is in that room there and I'll be locking the door behind me so don't try anything..please kihyun is already pissed at me enough" He pouted ruffling my hair.

"Thank you" was all i could reply, confused as to why he was being so kind. From the behaviour earlier I pictured i'd be spending time in a concrete cell, with no lights or windows and being fed bread rolls once a day.

He smiled before heading out the room, a quiet sound of keys locking indicating he had been speaking the truth.

Too tired and confused I headed straight to his bed not bothering to change clothes or wash I let my eyes close, relaxing in the comfortable duvets.

What am I getting myself into


	9. Chapter 8

Shownu POV

It was currently 8am, myself and the boys were gathered around the kitchen counter about to discuss changkyun's future.

"What do we do with him hyung?" Jooheon asked first as he rested against minhyuk.

"I honestly don't know, we can ask him some questions when he woke up but I think what he said to wonho is true?" I looked at hoseok who nodded encouragingly. "I also believe he's the boy from the videos too so if anything he could be a great asset in getting information about ateez"

"Hyung has a point, if he really is their brother than maybe he could tell us things" Hyungwon piped in.

"Alright hyung you go wake him, bring him downstairs and we'll interview him. Don't forget though this could be an act so be careful." I said to wonho.

"Of course" He nodded before jumping of the chair, leaving the room.

"He's so whipped for him" Minhyuk laughed cuddling jooheon more.

"True, it's cute" Kihyun smiled at the comment.  
"Does anyone want pancakes by the way?"

——

Changkyun POV

I could hear the unlocking of the bedroom door, waking me up from my slumber. Slowly opening my eyes I was met with wonho's figure walking into the room.

"Ah your awake, did you sleep well?" He asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

Rubbing my eyes I whispered out a "yes", still exhausted from the shock of last night.

"You didn't get changed?" He laughed

Embarrassed I pulled the covers over my head. Regretting falling asleep last night before I changed.

"Aha it's okay changkyun you must be tired, but please get dressed, I think kihyun is cooking breakfast so we can eat and discuss what we'll do with you" I nodded from under the duvet as I felt the bed dip indicating he had gotten up.  
"Hurry though before there's nothing left"

Groaning I got up from his soft covers and reached over grabbing my bag in search of some clean clothes to wear. I only packed two clean outfits, so I grabbed the one with black jeans and an oversized beige jumper. I stepped into the bathroom to change and wash my face trying to brush my hair through with my fingers.

Once I looked somewhat presentable, I packed the dirty clothes in my bag and left the room, shuffling down the main set of stairs. The overwhelming smell of breakfast instantly hit me as I could also hear the quiet murmur of conversation coming from behind one of the doors which I presumed led to the kitchen.

I bit back my nervousness and pushed the door open, watching as all their heads turned instantly towards me.

They looked completely different from last night, most were in soft coloured clothing, hair messy and looked... dare I say attractive.

"Sit here" Kihyun announces pointing to a seat between hyungwon and minhyuk. "Do you like pancakes?"

"I've never had them, but they smell good" I politely responded as I walked round to my appointed seat.

I could feel the tension in the air and their stares burning through my body.

"How have you never eaten these? They are literally the best plus kihyuns recipe is to die for" Jooheon smiled taking a bite out of his food.

"So changkyun, we need to ask you some questions. After you have eaten your breakfast we will take you to one of our room and conduct a lie detector test" Shownu stated.

I nodded, feeling a wave or nervousness fall over me.

"Don't worry it's professional, if your nervous it won't pick it up it involves your brain activity" Kihyun said as he pushed the plate of food towards me.

"I'm not nervous, and thanks" They all lifted an eyebrow, before carrying on with their breakfast. 

Every mouth full I took, was heaven but I couldn't enjoy as all I could think about was the test.

——

"All done~" Wonho took a step back as he had placed this hat on top of my head. I didn't recognise any of the technology in the room and it looked like something out of a sci fi film.

I was strapped into a chair, arms and legs fastened to the object. Each member were sat in more comfortable chairs around me looking at a screen in front of them, out of view for me.

"Okay changkyun, keep breathing, try not to worry to much we're just going to make sure your telling the truth okay?" Jooheon smiled.

"Yeah" I nervously croaked out, watching as shownu finished writing the questions.

"Okay, first question. What if your full name?" He asked.

"Lim changkyun"

They all nodded watching the screen, which I presumed said I was telling the truth.

"Who is in your family?"

"Erm my parents are Jaehyun and Mina, I.. I have 8 brothers. Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung, San, Yeosang and Jongho"

They nodded again before shownu asked the next question "Do you ever help them with work?"

"N..No I didn't know that they did stuff like this" I looked around the room "I only found out the other night when I followed them out the house.. They killed somebody" I felt tears begin to prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Hey hey it's okay changkyun" Kihyun walker over to me wiping away my tears. "I can imagine how scary this must be for you" He looked at me, and for the first time in 24 hours I could see sincerity in his face.

"Tell me a put your day to day routine"

"Well normally I see my teacher once a week, I don't spend time with my family very often as they are out working. So I watch films and read books, it's been the same for the last 19 years" I snuffled.

"Why does he come to your house ? Do you not go to school ? Go outside ?" Minhyuk questioned. 

"School ? I didn't think that was a real place just something made in stories" They all gasped at my statement, had I said something wrong?

"Changkyun, this says your telling the truth? Have you really never been to school, gone outside?" Hyungwon asked this time.

"No? I was only allowed out occasionally but I hated going to the village it was the only place I was allowed but whenever I went the people would look at me funny" I sighed.

"Changkyun, I'm so sorry" Jooheon walked to me his eyes watering. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been living a lie your whole life, for some bizarre reason your family have kept you hidden from the world. Most of what you've watched or read is real. Schools, hospitals etc are real places and nobody lives like how you have"

Confused and shocked at what they said I began to cry. They couldn't be telling the truth? My family wouldn't lie to me like that why would they?

"No no no stop your lying !" I shook my head trying to rip off the cuffs holding me down to the chair.

"Changkyun calm down, look we can show you and tell you what it's really like but calm down" Kihyun started to loosen the straps.

"No wh..why would they lie" I quickly folded my arms round my chest tears streaming down my face. "I don't understand, is this a joke did you take me here as a joke?" I cried harder.

"No changkyun look your brothers are heads of the Ateez clan they own that side of down. Running all the work and people, we do the same but just this side of korea." Shownu stepped closer.

"So are you brothers too ?"

"Not quite more like lovers" I looked up confused looking at each one, they all had crimson coloured cheeks. "I imagine your brothers aren't actually related either" Wonho suggested.

"They were always close I guess. Actually they rarely spent time with my family except for wooyoung. Mainly spending time with each other" I whispered out feeling my heart break.

Did they not love me? Why didn't they ever love me too ? Was I not good enough for their love.

"Changkyun wait in here a second we just need to speak outside a second" Kihyun commented tapping my shoulder. I watched as they turned away walking to the door.

"Please can someone stay? I don't want to be alone right now.. I mean you don't have to-

"It's okay I will, you guys go i'll stay here" Jooheon walked back over to me engulfing me in a hug, I felt his hand run through my hair as his other rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort.   
"Ah what did they do to you hmm" He whispered into my head.

What did they do to me for all those years and for what reason


	10. Chapter 9

*Wonho POV*

My heart sank as changkyun had finished explaining his life story, who in their right mind would raise him like that.

As we shut the door behind us there was multiple gasps from each of the members. "He's telling the truth I can't believe this" Hyungwon ran his hands through his hair.

"I know, I actually feel bad for the kid" Minhyuk sighed shaking his head. "What do we do, I mean he has no knowledge of the real world, if we let him out then who knows what could happen to him" He continued.

"Not like you to be so caring Min, but you're right maybe we should keep him here try and help him out" Kihyun replies glancing at all of us for reassurance.

"Mm your right ki, well we have a spare room he can stay in there until we figure long term what we should do" Shownu announcer pointing up the straits "I noticed he didn't have very many clothes packed in his bag, so he'll need some more which I can pick up later this week"

"What if ateez come looking for him hyung?" I suggested, surely if he was their brother they'd come back and look for him. Which could cause more unnecessary problems for ourself.

"From the looks of things it doesn't seem like they wanted him, but we will take extra precautions for the next few months on ensuring safety in the village and our own home" Shownu placed a hand on my shoulder throwing a reassuring smile.

"Okay sounds good" I smiled back, excited that we had someone new staying in our house. I know I shouldn't take advantage of changkyun but there's something about him that's so alluring.

We all walked back into the kitchen, noticing that jooheon had his arms wrapped round the younger his head buried in his shoulder.

"Changkyun, we've decided you can stay with us until your knowledged enough or comfortable enough to move out yourself" Shownu looked down at the pair.

He pulled away from the comfort of jooheon turning to face all of us "A a re you sure?" He whispered out barely able to look up.

"Of course changkyun, look I know we didn't get off to the best start but please there's something about you that feels right" Kihyun planted a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"I can't thank you guys enough" Changkyuns eyes began to water, small rivers of tears flowing down his face.

I couldn't stand to see him like that so I bent down and swooped him into my arms, I know I shouldn't it would make min and joo jealous. But I couldn't help it he looked so small so vulnerable. Nodding to shownu I carefully carried the boy upstairs into his room for the time being.

Pushing the door open with my foot, I carried him onto the bed releasing him from my arms.

"Thank you wonho" He smiled as he wiped away the tears. His cheeks were red and puffy and I had to stop myself from giving him any more comfort. I couldn't do that not yet.

"It's okay kyuniee" I whined. Noticing how he blushed at the nickname. How could anyone treat him the way he had lived, I just wanted to hold him my arms and cherish him. "Now get some sleep don't worry about waking up early, no one will mind" I laughed walking towards the door.

"Thank you again wonho seriously, and please can you tell the others i say thank you too"

"They already know that kyunie" I laughed shutting the door behind me. 

——  
As I made my way back down to the kitchen I was greeted with a pair of sulking children. To be more specific lee minhyuk and lee jooheon.   
"Come on, I was just putting him to bed" I crossed my arms standing in front of the pair, who just rolled their eyes in reply.   
"How about I cuddle both of you tonight?" I suggested hoping they'd stop this behaviour.

Unfortunately they both just shook their head sticking out their bottom lip. Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair, but then an idea came to me.   
"Okay if you wanna act like jealous silly children I'll treat you like them" I teased getting closer to them, they now both had confused looks on their face looking at each other.   
"Hmm can you boys hear that I think I can hear a monster coming? Can't you hear him?" I laughed as I wiggled my fingers walking closer and closer.

"Wait wait hyung, we... we were joking right min" Jooheon panicked punching minhyuk in the shoulder.

"Exactly jooheon please hoseok hyung we were just pretending"

Shaking my head I quickly replied "Hmm but that won't do Im afraid" And before they could react I pulled jooheon of his chair and straight into my grip. I pushed him on the sofa moving to sit on top of him, deciding it'd get min later.

"Please Hyung !! I'll do anything" Jooheon kicked his legs up to try and push me off but it was no use I was too strong. "Hyuk come back here and save me!!" He shouted as the older male ran out of the room.

"Aww is my jooheon all afraid, it's a shame isn't but don't worry you won't be scared for long now  
let me hear that gorgeous giggle" I teased before using my fingers to tickle all along his tummy and neck. Planting little kisses along his jaw and neck as he thrashed around underneath me.

"Wonhogoghhahahahah atajaba" He tried to say between laughs.

"Sorry heonyyyy I cant hear you" I cooed further.

"Hoseok, Come im let him go I think he's had enough" Shownu chuckled from behind me.

"Fineee" I whined climbing of the male before he could hit me.

"Thanksahah hyung" Jooheon breathed out throwing me a dagger.

Shownu just laughed giving a kiss to his forehead and leaving the room.

"You shouldn't be so jealous you know, it's not like I love him like you joo" I spoke moving to come closer to him again.

"I know~ I just he's so pretty it just i don't know makes me feel threatened I like being the youngest and having all the attention" He crossed his arms again, pouting.

"I know you do but you were fine earlier" I asked moving to sit by his legs on the sofa.

"Yes but that was before you were all over him" He pouted his orbs turning into big puppy eyes.

"Don't worry joo" I leaned forward placing a kiss to his lips before he even had the chance to fight again. It was slow and passionate and before long he opened up his lips, my tongue fighting for dominance in his mouth. As we pulled apart he breathed a small moan, I could see in his eyes his mind was becoming cloudy with lust.

"Let me show you how much I love you" I pulled him up off the couch and towards my room.

Let's just say he knew how much he loved me by the end of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

—- Smut warning —-

"Honey, lye down hm" Wonho stated, as he pushed the male into his room, locking the door behind him.

Jooheon walked down to the bed in the middle of the room, falling against the sheets in anticipation of what was to come. "Hyung hurry I-

"Ah ah ah I'm in charge tonight" Hoseok calles out coming closer, he sat down besides the boy his fingertips grazing along jooheons jaw. They reached up lips meeting, as both fought for dominance.

Wonho changed his position not leaving his members lips, he moved and sat on top of the younger's hips. Pulling apart hoseok s hands traced along his face before dipping down underneath Joo's shirt. The younger moaned as he felt fingers against his nipple, but he couldn't make too much noise as the wonho leant down lips dancing in sync again.

The hands suddenly drifted away from his sensitive skin and slipped towards his jeans.

"Please hyung" Jooheon whined pushing against wonhos shoulders.

"Eager baby boy?" Wonho laughed, as he took his time pulling down the boys trousers and leaving his boxers on.

Jooheon just whined in annoyance, moaning into his shoulder as he felt his boyfriend rub and palm his member through his shorts. The cold air of the bedroom then hit his cock, as wonho pulled the remaining clothing down.

"Aw my baby is already leaking so much and i've barely touched you" Hoseok growled watching as precum dripped down the boys cock. "You look a sight right now honey, if only the boys could see you like this too"

Jooheon just whined in frustration his hips lifting up in an attempt to get friction against the other males jeans.

"So cute" Wonho tutted, before he leant down placing his mouth round the head of the younger's cock.

Jooheon kept lifting his hips thrusting straight into the older boys mouth. Until he was brought to a halt, wonho attaching his hands to his hips pushing him down into the sheets.

"H..Hyung I cant hold on any longer" He breathed out feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Hmm" Wonho lifter his mouth of the boy. "Should I let you?" He asked, lifting one hand of his hip and moving it do pump the younger's cock.

Jooheon couldn't reply just nodding frantically. "Okay honey" He winked before going back down on him whilst pumping the base of his shaft. It didn't take much more time before he had came into his boyfriends mouth, panting frequently trying to regain oxygen. Wonho lifted of the boy turning the male onto his stomach, "Think you can go again?" He smirked. Only receiving a muffled yes from the guy underneath him.

Hurrying he unbuckled his belt chucking it across the room along with his discarded trousers too. Bending down he grabbed the bottle of lube sitting under his bed, opening it and pouring the liquid over his fingers.

Without warning he slipped his index finger into the male, earning a string of moans and whines from the boy underneath him. Speeding up the pace he slowly eased his remaining fingers in.

"Hyung please I need you, more please" Jooheon begged moving so that he was on his knees and elbows.

"Anything for you joo" He smacked the younger's arse as he pulled out his fingers and rubbed them along his already he'd cock. Without warning he pushed into the boy causing a high pitched moan to fall from both their lips.

"Fuck honey" He swore as he fastened his pack pushing further to hit the boys prostate. Swearing under his breath as he felt himself close to his orgasm. As soon as he saw jooheons seed spill across the sheets again he then released too, moaning out as his met his bliss.

Removing himself from inside the younger he grabbed a towel off of the floor wiping himself then the younger.

"Good?" Wonho smirked.

"Always" Jooheon rolled his eyes falling back on the bed after pushing the dirty duvet off and grabbing a spare blanket from his cupboard. "Come cuddle" He ordered as wonho walked to the door.

"I was going to grab some more blankets"

"I don't need anymore please just come cuddle" Jooheon tapped the spot next to him.

Giggling wonho walked back over to the boy planting a kiss on his head before lying down next to him.

"Still feel jealous?"

"I never did in the first place I just wanted this" He blushed.

"Your so cute you know that" Wonho laughed. "But next time just ask"

"I will" He kisses the older, before getting comfortable on the bed and shutting his eyes. Wonho doing the same subtly spooning his member before drifting off into sleep himself .


	12. Chapter 11

Changkyun POV~

I woke up to a the strong smell of smoke coming from downstairs. Opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times to adjust the bright rays coming in from behind the curtains. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes a loud alarm started up, Immediate panic swept over me, was somebody breaking in?

Rushing from the covers and out of the room I was met with a sight very different to the one i imagined.

"Shownu ?! Seriously it's 9am you could have waited ten more minutes and I would have started cooking." Kihyun stood next to the stove taking away the frying pan, which was now turned to black.

"Hyung ? Really?" Minhyuk laughed watching in his pyjamas.

As I came closer into the kitchen I realised all of them were stood in the kitchen, each one in the same style of pyjamas but a different colour.

"Aish I am sorry, I was just really hungry this morning ki." Shownu ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry to wake you too changkyun, i- um"

"Almost burnt the whole house down trying to make french toast" Hyungwon started laughing too standing behind minhyuk, the pair bursting into laughter.

Meanwhile kihyun was excessively cleaning the pan in the sink at what looked like an attempt to save the metal appliance.

Jooheon and wonho were also laughing watching as shownu sulked and sat down at the table not even bothering to help.

"Go, all of you. Can someone order something as I don't think i'm going to have this cleaned in the next hour" Kihyun sighed turning around.

"I'll help, joo go show changkyun the menu and see what shownu wants" Wonho ordered.

"We will go out and grab it, just text us what they all want" Minhyuk said as he dragged hyungwon out the door. The taller sighing at the decision.

"Come kyunie" Jooheon puller me over to the table with shownu. "What do you want?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"Hmm churros?"

"Churros" the pair repeated, throwing questioning glances between them.

"I have never had them just seen them in films?"

They both nodded jooheon typing away at his phone.   
They went into conversation about what they wanted whilst guessing what the two cleaning in the kitchen wanted.

——————————————————————-

"We're homee~" Minhyuk screamed as he wandered into the dining room, hyungwon following behind with a bag in each hand.

"Finally, what took so long" wonho asked. All of us were sat around the main table waiting for their return, which had taken longer than I expected.

"Who knows I think it was one of the new workers, from the village" Hyungwon sighed emptying the bags on the table.

"Ah his name is Jaehyun, him and mark are training there at the moment hence why it's probably slower than usual" Kihyun replies tucking into his breakfast.

"Here you go changkyun" Shownu pushed the plate of churros towards me.

They smelled amazing "Thanks" I replied looking down again, I picked one up noting that it was still warm, blowing on it before I took a bite.

It was delicious, so sweet, warm and soft? I hummed in approval as I looked up noting everyone had their eyes on me.

"Good?" Kihyun smiled, which was the first time I saw him with a different expression on his face.

Nodding in response I began taking another bite, the boys continuing with their own food. It didn't take long before we were all done, so I started stacking the plates not listening into the conversation between them until I felt a pat on my back.

"Kyunie you don't have to clear up, that's for shownu" Wonho spoke softly pulling my back to my seat.

"Kyunie? Do you prefer being called that?" Hyungwon asked.

"I gave it to him~" Wonho answered scrunching his face up.

"Ahh it's cute i like it" Kihyun said as he handed shownu the plates.

I felt my cheeks heat up, why was their compliment over something so simple getting to me. I just looked down at my lap fiddling with my hands.

"Ah kyunnn you made him embarrassed" I heard jooheon coo as he then got up and placed his arms around me, increasing to butterflies.

"It's okay changkyunie, you don't have to be embarrassed. But you are very cute"

I tried to escape his grip as the others all cooed in response, "Arghhh stop" I whined getting up from the table. They all laughed, as I almost bumped into shownu returning from the kitchen.

"Before changkyun dies from embarrassment, we need to tell him that we're going down to the village today" I turned to face kihyun. "Your coming with us so we can get you some clothes and bits"

"Ah kihyun I am sorry but I don't have any money, but the clothes I have now are fine and actuall-

"Changkyun, don't worry it's on us we want to like ugh sound soft but we want to help you" He cut me off.

"I promise i'll pay you back whenever I get money" I quickly responded.

They all smiled before shownu spoke up "Don't worry changkyun, now go get dressed and meet us down here in twenty" Shownu responded.

I whispered out a thank you before exiting the room and making my way to go get dressed.


	13. Chapter 12

Changkyun POV

"Ahhh, this is the... last one" I sighed out dropping one of the bags of clothes in the lounge. Kihyun and shownu shuffling the other bags closer.

"Do you think we got enough?" Wonho laughed as he looked down at the assortment of coloured boxes and gift bags littered around the floor.

The others laughed "I think so, do you want to help changkyun go unpack and we will start cooking?" Kihyun asked.

"Of course, hyungwon and minhyuk can help carry some too" Wonho smirked looking at the tired pair.

Jooheon ran to the couch and flopped straight onto the material. "Yes go on minhyuk hyung. I'll wait here for you"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, to which hyungwon laughed passing him a box.

"I'll take these" I pointed to the baby blue coloured ones, filled with t shirts and jeans. Before picking them up and following the older two out of the room and upstairs.

I could hear wonho shuffling behind as we made our way to the spare room, which I think now belonged to me. But just for the time being. Until I'm able to move out and pay them all back.

"If you need anything just shout" Hyungwon commented as him and minhyuk left the room, leaving myself and wonho to deal with unpacking.

"I'll fold the clothes and you can put some of the decorations up ?" He smiled, opening up the white draws and folding up some of the new items.

I nodded in response bending down and picking up fairy lights, a stuffed wolf, dark purple pillows, and a purple duvet and sheets.

We unpacked in silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. Until wonho had finished and he turned to admire my decor.

"Wow kyunie, It looks great in here" He motioned to the lights in the wall and the neatly made bed.

"Thanks" I whispered looking down.

"Your so cute you know" I looked up to meet his gaze and his cheeks were bright pink. "I um I mean your just like pretty"

"Pretty?"

"Well i mean handsome"

"It's okay wonho, thanks" I laughed, watching as he embarrassed himself.

A few minutes had passed and we had now finished unpacking everything, just tidying away the remaining empty boxes.

"Dinner!" I heard hyunwoo shout from downstairs and we both turned to face the door.

"It smells so good" Wonho stated.

"Agreed" I replied opening up the door for him, before we made our way down to the lounge to eat along with the other members.

————————————-

The food tasted great, I'm not sure what else was with the ramen but it was delicious.

"Guys?" I whispered out as their conversations began to die down. They all turned to face me, questioning expressions on their face.

"I ugh I didn't get a chance earlier but I just want to thank you for buying everything today, I know I said yesterday but i'll repay you back! I just really appreciate it" My gaze fell to my now empty bowl, and my fingers twiddled in my lap.

"Kihyunie how many times hm? You are welcome. Look we all really like you okay ? So you didn't have to worry" Jooheon replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Exactly what joo said kihyun, your welcome here. You know what we do and technically you helped us to retrieve our stolen goods, so if anything we should thank you." Shownu took my under his arm.

"thanks guys" I simply replied.

————————————————

"Chamgkyun your practically asleep come on" Wonho walked in front of me. I was currently sat next to jooheon watching the lion king but I was now resting my eyes. Which apparently meant I was sleeping according to wonho, when it really isn't ..

"Mmmm two minutes, the films almost done" I groaned turning over to bury my head in the soft cushions of the seat.

"No way, if you fall asleep you'll be groggy in the morning" I felt arms move under my legs and around my back, as I was gently lifted into his embrace. "Joo don't even think about sleeping, min is waiting for you in his room"

His warmth and sweet smell, was comforting and I had to try hard not to let my eyes close.

"We're almost there changkyun" He said softly, as he kicked open my bedroom door.

I felt him place me on the sheets before pulling over the covers.

"Thanks hyung" I replied turning over and burrowing myself under the pillows.

I heard his cute chuckle before closing the door shut.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates on this book,,,, I will try and update more frequently I just got caught up with the other ongoing book I am writing too !!!

The newest member in the household woke up abruptly, after hearing loud conversation coming from outside his room. He stretched his arms, clicking his next to the side before exiting the soft comfort of the bed. 

"I told you no! For god sake minhyuk stop asking" Changkyun heard kihyun yell from behind the door. Followed by a deep sigh. 

"I am not saying its a good idea right now, but it is something we should consider he kn-

"Enough now both of you, changkyun is not coming into this, end of conversation"Shownu boomed, to which he heard the sound of shuffling outside the room. He took a step back from the door before it slowly opened, wonho sticking his head. 

"Oh changkyun, your awake already?" He questioned opening up the door more, revealing his toned upper body and loosely fitted shorts. 

"Yeah, I heard yelling outside.. what was it about?" 

'Aish don't worry changkyun, it was nothing" 

"Doesn't seem like it" Wonho came in and shut the door, grabbing the younger boy by the arm and pulling him to the bed. "They as in minhyuk and kihyun have been arguing all morning, on what should happen to you. It's not that we don't want you anymore, it's the opposite" He sighed scratching his head, before continuing "You have seen first hand what our life can be like, we look after our people in the town, but it comes at a cost. We have to do a lot of selling and negotiations for produce etc,, but sometimes these things don't go well. Violence and murder often happens when we leave the town and we don't want you to get involved" 

"But I don't care I real- 

"Changkyun, you have a small understanding of it all now. It wouldn't be fair to get you involved, especially as its so close to home'

Changkyun rolled his eyes before lying down on the bed " Its not fair, what am I even supposed to do now, I am too old for school. I don't have a home, I don't have a family, I don't have anything." 

"Thats not true your welcome here, you know that. I am sure shownu will be able to find you something to do in town, you shouldn't stress about work or education" 

Changkyun hummed in approval as his belly rumbled. 

"Come on, let's go get something in you" Wonho pulled the other up from the bed, "I think kihyun ordered some more cereal in" 

\---------------------------------

" So you're going for just two days?" Changkyun asked scraping up the last spoonfuls of his sugary breakfast, minhyuk passing him a glass of orange juice. 

"Yeah so you'll be here for a bit with the staff, do you think you'll be okay?" shownu asked wiping away some of the milk from jooheons chin. 

"He'll be fine, besides minhyuks already told him the password for the xbox and showed him where jooheons keeps all the dumpling" Hyungwon laughed, the comment causing jooheon to whine. 

"But they're mine~" He crossed his arms turning to face a laughing minhyuk. 

"why did you have to tell him, It's fine joo. I'll buy more when we next order the food shop" He continued chuckling. 

"Anyway, if you need anything call us on the house phone, I have made a list of our numbers etc as well as people who are coming to the house in case you worry. But you should be fine" Kihyun spoke, clearing away the bowls on the table. 

"Okay" Was all changkyun said before taking his own plate and taking it to the kitchen sink. Thoughts quickly filled his head on why he felt like everyone always wanted to leave him; did no one like him? Was it something he did? Was he doing something wrong? But the thoughts flew to the back of his head as jooheon invited him for a round of fifa after everything was cleared away. 

The match had started with jooheon in lead, constantly scoring goals. However as soon as wonho whispered to changkyuns secret, the older player was starting to lose his winning streak as changkyun was catching up. 

"Come on.....almost there...... and... THERE IVE WON!!" Changkyun screamed jumping up from his seat in the sofa and danced around in a little circle. The screen flashing his teams name and a huge trophy. However on the other hand an annoyed looking jooheon led face down on he floor muttering words under his breath. 

"Jooheon it was just a game" Minhyuk patted the other on the back, smirking towards changkyun. 

"A game you lost, what was that you said earlier,, I could never defeat king jooheon" Changkyun laughed taking a seat next to his opponent. 

"It's your fault wonho, you told him I can't play with the manual settings I can only control them when in manual" He huffed sitting up and facing the three people in the room. 

Changkyun carried on laughing as he watched jooheon shoot daggers at his friend, "Aww I'm sorry honey" wonho pouted before placing a kiss on the boys head. 

"Hmm kyunie I'll give you something to laugh about" Jooheon suddenly smirked before leaning and whispering words into the older two. Who smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"Oh whats that, another game you'll lose at" Changkyun slowed his laughter down as he watched jooheon move closer to him, minhyuk and wonho also coming towards him. "Wait, wait, what are you doing,,,, guys?" The boy panicked as wonho quickly moved to capture the males arms in his hands, minhyuk trapping his legs in a head lock. "Stop, Stop! What are you doing?" Changkyun panicked as jooheon moved and came on top of him sitting on the boys thighs. "If this is one of your kinky games, I don't want to be a part of it" 

"That's it, don't hold up back guys, are you ready kyunie" Jooheon cooed as he wiggled his fingers above the boys waist. Before lowering them and tickling along the boys sides and stomach. Immediatley high pitched squeals and laughter fell from his lips as he tried to escape the feeling, but it wasn't too long before he felt nails scratching the soles of his feet too.

"HAhahahahahphaha joohaha imahahha stahahapap" Changkyun laughed as he thrashed around trying to get free, but it was no good. Jooheon was pinching along his sides and poking between his ribs, whilst minhyuk was tickling his toes. Wonho never releasing his grip on the boys arms. 

"Why changkyun? Can you not handle it?" The boy on top mocked as he stopped his motions, giving the male a second to breath.

"Noaha I am sorahah sorry" Changkyun managed to breath out, panting heavily. 

"I don't think you are" Jooheon smirked as he rolled the boys shirt up and shuffling his body back. "You like strawberries right kyunie? How about raspberries?" Jooheon smirked before reaching down and blowing a raspberry in the boys belly button. It caused an immediate reaction from the younger as his laughter fell upon all their ears, a much louder sound than before. 

'JOOHEonAHAHHA STAHAHP FINEAHAHAH YOHAHA WINAHAHA" He screamed. 

"Hehe thank you kyunie, jooheon smirked signalling to the two who were holding him to get off. 

"Yourhaha soha meanaha" 

Wonho and minhyuk laughed before leaving the two alone to game some more before kihyun started to cook them all lunch, changkyun forgetting the conversation they had just a few hours before.


End file.
